Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is a mysterious pink and purple cat with a devious, mischievous personality from Disney's Alice in Wonderland.Alice in WonderlandHe has a permanent smile on his face and can disappear at will. Appearances Alice in Wonderland Alice encounters him in the woods and ask for directions back home so he directs her to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, warning her that everybody in Wonderland is mad. However after she has found the visit pointless, she becomes lost in the woods. She is glad to see the Cheshire Cat again, and tells him she can't find her way, and he informs her that of course she can't; all ways around here are the Queen's way. When Alice expresses an interest in meeting the Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat directs her to the short-cut, subtly warning her that the Queen of Hearts is mad too. During the visit the Cheshire Cat constantly humiliates the Queen and lets her think it's Alice. While in court the Cheshire Cat repeats the insult Alice gives the Queen and it leads to the climactic chase. He was voiced by Sterling Holloway (who also previously played the role of the Frog in another film version of Alice in Wonderland) in the 1951 film and Jim Cummings in the House of Mouse TV series. Cliff Edwards, the voice of Jiminy Cricket was suggested for the role though. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' Cheshire Cat can be briefly spotted during the final scene of the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is seen in the far back next to Joe Giraffe when the toons gasp in shock. House of Mouse The Cheshire Cat has numerous appearances in House of Mouse. The Cheshire Cat also appears in Mickey's House of Villains, but was not apart of the villains that take over the club. Instead the Cheshire Cat was seen with the crowd of Disney characters such as Cinderella, Brer Rabbit and Princess Jasmine, celebrating the defeat of the villains. This clearly means in the film Cheshire Cat was not one of the villains. Kingdom Hearts series The Cheshire Cat is a pink cat with purple stripes from Wonderland that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ''and ''Kingdom Hearts coded. The Cheshire Cat has mysterious powers and constantly teleports from one place to another. He speaks in riddles and wears an almost permanent grin on his face. He also likes to move his body parts around in odd positions, mostly his head, to see the reaction of his audience. 'Kingdom Hearts' In the first game, the Cheshire Cat aided Sora and his friends during their time in Wonderland, guiding them not only in finding evidence of Alice's innocence, but also in finding the Trickmaster. His true intentions though, were not very clear, and he seemed more interested on seeing how Sora would handle the challenges than on seeing him succeed. After Sora and company defeated the Trickmaster, the Cheshire Cat was the one who told them that Alice was no longer in Wonderland, and had been taken by the shadows. He left disappearing into the darkness; his fate after he leaves is unknown as he is never seen in Wonderland for the rest of the game. 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories' The Cheshire Cat appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Wonderland, created by Naminé, giving him advice on how to save himself from being executed by the Queen of Hearts (albeit in riddles). Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Cheshire Cat appears again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This time, the Cheshire Cat aids Roxas and Luxord during their missions in Wonderland through riddles. He appears frequently, and on Roxas' last encounter with him, he asks the Cheshire Cat if he is a friend or a foe, to which the cat replies, "Neither... or both. It's quite up to you. Once you believe, truth and lie are quite the same thing. Let your heart decide- it's in your heart you must confide." This somewhat overshadows Roxas' internal conflict throughout the game, and his questions about the Organization. Kingdom Hearts coded The Cheshire Cat will appear in this game during the third episode and is shown talking to Sora and Alice. Disney Villains Franchise Despite being a generally neutral character, the Cheshire Cat is apparently considered a villain by the Walt Disney Company, as evidenced by his inclusion in Disney Villains merchandise. Disney Parks The Cheshire Cat is seen in parades in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Fantasmic! Cheshire Cat appears in the bubble montage in the live show in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery 3182171213_b728f886e6.jpg|Cheshire Cat in the Tokyo Main Street Electrical Parade. alice333.jpg|Cheshire Cat starting to appear alice358.jpg|Cheshire Cat starting to disappear 3190086119_56f7985013_m.jpg|Chesire Cat in the Alice in Wonderland ride at Disneyland cheshire_cat_1.jpg|Cheshire Cat helped Alice know to take a short cut. alice626.jpg|Cheshire Cat and The Queen of Hearts cheshire-cat-8.jpg|Cheshire Cat stands on his head. cheshire-cat-4.jpg|Cheshire Cat sings 'Twas Brillig alice-with-cheshire-cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat and Alice cheshire-cat-6.jpg|Cheshire Cat hiding under his tail cheshire-cat-5.jpg|Cheshire Cat lifting his hair and ears cheshire-cat-2.jpg|Cheshire Cat smile and eyes cheshire-cat-12.jpg|Cheshire Cat leaning on his tail alice625.jpg|Cheshire Cat laying on The Queen of Hearts's back Alice-in-Wonderland-1951-alice-in-wonderland-1759035-640-476.jpg|Cheshire Cat eyes, smile and tail on the Queen's back Alice-in-Wonderland-1951-alice-in-wonderland-1759110-640-476.jpg|The Cat is on the Queen of Hearts' head alice518.jpg|The Cat with the bunny ears. clipcheshirepoint.gif|Cheshire Cat Trivia es:El Gato Risón Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Villains Category:Villains who turn good